The End Is Nigh
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Sequel to Thorn in my side but can be read alone. Amelia was dreamt up by grandma harman as the new wildpower but shouldn't she have been able to save her family then? Join her as she battles both sides and discovers both love, power and saves the world
1. Amelia Song

**A/N: Welcome friends old and new to the sequel! if you have just started reading this and have not read Thorn in my side then it matters little theres just going to be a few characters from there in here but its a good read (so im told) and id recommend it but i pride myself on my stories albilities to stand on their own two feet so there is no need for it. But my friends that have been with me throughout welcome back!**

**This goes out to everyone who read Thorn in my side but espically Amethyst; Amethyst (yes there are 2); nightgirl25; maymayhell; joleigh13 and to the people who were there from the very first chapter - ChaR17; iim asia and Silver-moon Salaire.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING - except the majority of the characters**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Amelia Song

So much had changed in the 3 months since…the incident. It was something that she never mentioned ever and never would, or so she hoped. It was something that she revisited far too often in her dreams to want to have to think about in her waking hours as well.

Amelia Song was a small girl, but quick and agile she had short brown hair cut into a stylish bob that framed her face and dark blue eyes. They were haunted eyes, eyes that had seen sights that no one should witness ever. But one thing stood out from the rest, it was quite a big deal really.

Amelia Song, was the fourth wildpower.

She was on the run, from both the Nightworld and Circle Daybreak. She had no business with either of them, she was not a wildpower she had tried so very hard but it had been to no avail, their grandma Harman had dreamed up the wrong girl.

If she were a wildpower she would have been able to save…them

No! You stupid girl you mustn't think like that! She scolded herself as she made her way down the country lane to the small abandoned cottage that she had called home for the past few days. She wasn't paying attention properly and therefore walked straight into the figures, about the same height as her, that were suddenly in her path.

"Vampire, Shifter combo" she observed loudly taking in the pair. "You people are getting creative" she paused then shrugged "or desperate."

"Miss Song, we come from Circle Daybreak-" the female shifter spoke

"Oh joy, the damned Daybreakers!"

"-and we would like you to come with us" she continued as if Amelia had never interrupted.

They looked about the same age as Amelia but there was something about the vampire that she knew but couldn't quite place. There was this kind of thing (for lack of a better word) that Amy could do, this ability that she had where she was able to tell peoples race and sense those around her, recently it had gone from people to her surroundings as well which had come in rather useful but now she could also sense soul mates too.

"Soulmates" she observed dryly "How nice for you both, but you, the vampire, I know you. I've seen you before" and she had, she knew she had. But, she realised, it hadn't been him, it had been a relative. "You're Thorn Redfern. God did I half get an earful about you from Hunter! On and on about the only one left without witch blood gone to the wrong side. Well done for getting him so annoyed! Which makes you Isabella Wolfie, or 'Izzy' to those who want to survive around you. Personally, I'm not bothered so I think I'll stick with Isabella" Amelia had of course done her research and knew the inner workings of each organisation intimately. "which also means I am in the presence of the two best fighters that you damned Daybreakers own! Should I be impressed?"

"So they were right, she knows everything" Isabella smirked

"Miss Song, we would like you to come quietly, but I somehow doubt that is going to work-" started Thorn

"sooo, you have decided to distract me while surrounding me with various agents that are _cleverly_ disguised as animals and various bushes." she pointed at a thorn bush "ironically named but not a very comfortable bush to wear wouldn't you agree?" she asked the bush.

"So if you knew that they were surrounding you then why didn't you try to make a run for it." Isabella looked confused

"I need to speak to Thierry, we have unfinished business. I don't intend to stay long but you should be thankful. Bringing me back makes you look good."

"You Amelia Song, are something I will never understand. But I do like your humour."

"Hey if you don't laugh, you'll cry"

* * *

She was taken to the manor and to a big room where everyone was seated in a circle with a space in the middle, the people that had been sent to get her moved off and took their seats.

"Ah, the legends surround me." she laughed bitterly.

"Amelia Song, my name is Lord Thierry"

"I know"

"What do you know about Circle Daybreak?"

"Everything"

"Care to elaborate"

"Well I can name you all, tie Soulmates together, pick out family's, tell who really fancies who but is too shy to tell. I know most of your back grounds especially the Soulmates and I know all the plans you have for the apocalypse. I also know you are having chicken soup for dinner."

"I see"

"Do you? I didn't come here to play wildpowers Thierry. We have unfinished business. It can either be said here or in your office it's your choice."

"For the time being I think it would be best for you to stay here. In the interest of your safety and the safety of you fam-"

"My family? What family? They died. While you were off playing happy familys with your lovey dovey couples I was loosing my family so don't you dare tell me what's best for my health."

"Amelia, you will stay here."

"Tonight, tomorrow I expect an audience with your fine self. Like I said, we have unfinished business."

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK! TELL ME! pweeeeeease**


	2. And Sparks begin to Fly

**A/N: Argh! I'm a terrible person I know, leaving you all hanging like that for a month! but it is not totally my fault because I've recently gone back to school and my time has not been my own but that shall change! the next update will come hot off my fingertips I promise you that.**

**Thanks to My-Heart-Has-Turned-To-Ash and Nightgirl25 for your reviews! they mean so much to me and so this chapter goes out to you wonderful people!**

**Disclaimer: No, I am not a writer and I unfortunately do not own these amazing creations. What a cruel world it is.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Sparks begin to fly

She woke slowly, almost luxuriously, stretching her arms above her head and sighing in contentment. She had forgotten how good it felt to sleep on a proper bed, lets just say that the Nightworlders just weren't that good at being hosts.

She lay for a moment, just blocking out all of her fears and doubts imaging that she was home safe, that her mother was downstairs cooking breakfast, her father was playing with Victoria and that she would see Chris again. But that just wasn't to be, for at that moment she chanced a glance to her right and nearly hit the roof.

"Who the HELL are you!" she shouted, totally shaken. This is why you don't sleep in comfy beds, they make you forget to listen for intruders.

For sitting beside her bed was a boy, he was asleep, his golden eyelashes making half circles on his pale skin. Or at least he had been asleep, before she noticed him. At the sound of her loud and angry voice he jolted awake, hands going instantly to grip his golden hair and eyelashes parting to reveal chocolate brown eyes.

"W-what is it? Where's the fire" his mumblings ceased as he realised there was no imminent danger, apart from a very, very angry teenage girl. He perhaps wished there had been a fire instead.

"Do you want me to repeat myself?" she asked, he was still a little dazed but managed to pull himself together enough to regain his somewhat…arrogant personality.

"I am James, and you are in my bed. And as much as I want to I don't think you'd of appreciated it if I had gotten in beside you" he flashed her a winning smile but she just glared at him.

"My apologies" she deadpanned "but you weren't supposed to be back until tonight, which is when I leave" this was unusual. Someone she didn't have information on. He must have joined since she last talked with her informant.

James was also slightly confused that she seemed to be able to resist his charm, he had half the girls in here swooning over him and that included some of the Soulmates, of course he kept away from them, a taken woman never held any charm for him. Besides their Soulmates were his friends…and much tougher than him.

"If you don't mind," Amy continued in her emotionless voice, "I'd like to get ready and I don't particularly want you here for it. Besides the sooner that's done the sooner you can have your room back."

"Of course" he said graciously standing and leaving her to wonder at his transformation from big headed to gentlemanly.

* * *

10 minutes later she was ready, having pulled on some clothes that she had brought with her and quickly washed her face in his on-suite she up and left, closing the door silently behind her. Which is why she got such a shock when she turned around and came face to face with none other than the owner of the room that she had only moments ago been occupying.

"You have got to stop doing that" she gasped clutching at her heart trying to calm its frantic pace.

"Doing what?" he asked innocently

"You know what? I don't like you, you can sneak up on me and I have trained myself religiously to be able to tell when anyone approaches."

"So you don't like me…because I'm better than you?" he teased lightly watching as her face hardened and her mouth opened to deliver a stinging retort that would cut him down in all of his smugness…

"Miss Song!" ahhh, it's the Vampire and his partner. What timing they have, just managed to ruin possibly one of the most epic things that I will ever say. Stupid Soulmates.

"Thorn we'll have none of this Miss Song rubbish to you I am Amy" she called as he came down the corridor.

"And what are you to me?" James breathed in her ear and she fought the urge to shudder…in disgust, of course.

"James leave her alone. You don't know that it's the next wildpower your dealing with do you" Isabella said as they drew level with them.

Amy got the delight of seeing James' (handsome) features go from smug to shock and quite a transformation it was. Of course it slid back into smug straight after but it was amusing while it lasted.

"Well, well, well. I had no idea I was to have the pleasure of sharing my bed with our next great saviour. Honoured ma'am. Anything I can do for you ma'am?" he put on a false butlers voice.

"You shut it" she growled lowly at him before turning back to the waiting duo who were slightly unsuccessfully fighting down half smiles, but managed to restrain them at the sight of the smaller girls some what powerful glare. "And to what do I owe this…timely pleasure?"

"You've been asked for Amy, Thierry wants to see you in his office. Now" Isabella told her.

"Oh at last, this audience I've been meaning to have with him. Right then, lead on" she turned away from James and followed Thorn and Isabella down the corridor.

"Shall I keep the bed warm for you ma'am?" called James mockingly after her and his laughter increased when she didn't reply but flipped him the bird over her shoulder. He shook his head still chuckling before heading for breakfast. He was a growing lad you know, Shifter or not. And Leopards do get especially hungry at most times of the day.

* * *

It wasn't far to Thierry's office and they left her at the door. She knocked and entered at his quiet 'come in'.

"Hello Theorn"


	3. Amalia

**A/N: **I'm a bad person! I know, I don't deserve your forgiveness but I ask it of you anyway. I know that it has been nearly two month! But in that time I have been writing chapters for all my fics and have managed to get two chapters each for...*counts in head*...9 fics which means 18 chapters! But you will not get them both at once because i don't know how long it will take for me to write the next one so I will try to space them out nice and even. Anyhoo! Enough blabbering! Enjoy!

Thanks to my-heart-has-turned-to-ash; ChaR17 and Nightgirl25 for your reviews they mean a lot to me and i really am sorry for the long wait

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned these wonderful characters, experienced that wonderful life *sigh*

* * *

Chapter 3 - Amalia

Thierry looked up shock clearly written across his face. His eyes quickly took on suspicion as she stepped into the room, shut the door behind her and sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"How do you know that?" he asked regarding her. "You can't have found it out of your 'source'."

"No, I didn't. But I'm surprised you don't recognise me Theorn. I know it's been awhile but really I am quite offended." she said calmly watching the cogs whir in Thierry's head.

"I'll admit that I only remembered about a week ago, but I can be excused for it one does get a little confused when one keeps dying. Shall I give you a clue?" she watched him, he did not nod but she saw the answer in his eyes.

"Are you sitting comfortably? Good, then I'll begin. Once upon a time there was a little polar bear, he was a nice little polar bear but this little polar bear had a problem-" she was cut off as Thierry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He jumped up suddenly and was in front of her in a second hauling her up and looking at her.

"Amalia?" he whispered and her answering smile was warm and genuine and before she couldn't even open her mouth in order to say something he had pulled her forward and was crushing her to him. "Oh little Amalia" he murmured into her hair.

Amelia had lived with Thierry in his first life, he had been older than her but had loved her as a little sister. They had grown up together and that story about the polar bear had been their story. He had made it up for her.

"Well the name has gone out of fashion a bit" she chuckled as he let her go "but yes, it's me. I was heart broken when you left you know, my big brother. I figured out what had happened when Maya closed in on me, she tried to do the same you know" she felt Thierry stiffen in anger "but I managed to escape. I left in search of you and came across another tribe. Hana's tribe."

"I-I didn't kill you did I?" he asked trembling. Amelia looked away, he had. She knew that he didn't mean to but she had just arrived at the wrong time. "Oh God" he whispered looking on the verge of collapse.

"It's not your fault. I was an old soul, like Hannah. I came back. What's better is that I saw you over the years, when you came in search of Hannah, the fact that I died with her meant that I usually ended up near her in next lives. I saw Maya one time and then on I tried to protect Hannah, sometimes it worked. Others you were too late." she said quickly and his eyes flew to hers.

"Is this what you came to tell me?" he asked as he regained his composure

"Yes, and no" she hesitated. And sat back down. "Theorn, I'm not the wildpower. I know this." she cut him off when he opened his mouth to protest. "Had I been I would have been able to save my family."

"I am so sorry for what happened to them. And for what I did to you Amalia" they had reverted back to old names, it seemed much easier that way. "You know you have not changed, I am surprised I did not see it sooner."

"The thing is Theorn, I am here because I feel that I will be safer here from the Nightworlders. But if it does not work out then I will leave. I want to help you, also our past together does help things." she grinned as did he.

"What past together?" came a sharp voice from the doorway and both looked around to see a confused Hannah.

"Hannah, this is Amalia, you know her as Amelia. But we lived together in my first life before Maya changed me. She was my Jewiha Kamicho. Little Sister. Not by blood of course but in my heart she was. She came looking for me and came across your tribe, I ah…I killed her along with you that night" he trailed off quietly.

"Oh, so this makes her an old soul?" Hannah asked instantly relaxing.

"Yes, we've met actually, several times the most recent was in the early 1810's. In our debut to London, we became quite close actually" Amelia said looking up at Hannah as her face lit up with recognition.

"Emilia!" she cried running forward to envelope Amelia in her second hug of the past 15 minutes. Amelia was quite pleased with her last life, she had married a duke and they had been very much in love.

"She has decided to stay and help us. With her ability to fight she will be a great asset I am sure." Thierry said.

"But what about her being a wildpower?"

"She denies it. I hope that during her stay here we might be able to change her mind" he answered.

"You can try, I will allow you to at least try" she said nodding her head. "If you don't mind I'll be leaving now. I want to check this place out." Thierry nodded and watched as she left the room.

X

James was surprised to be summoned the later that day, he rarely interacted with Thierry he was quite new after all and did not yet have a partner so he couldn't go on missions. Ooh maybe Thierry had found him a partner.

It couldn't possibly be the wildpower could it? Amelia seemed nice enough, and she was fun to tease. But would she be good to work with? That was the real question.

He reached the office and knocked politely on the door before entering on Thierry's command. Yes, there she was sitting in one of the two chairs in front of his desk. She looked quite pretty this morning, her brown hair was in a plait and dark blue eyes blinked at him in confusion.

"Have a seat James" Thierry gestured to the seat next to her.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked turning forwards again as he took the seat.

"No, no. Amelia this is James"

"We've met" she put in

"She was in my bed when I got back a night early." James explained at the confused look on Thierry's face.

"Oh yes of course. Amelia, James you are to be each other's partners"

"Yes" James hissed the joy of finally being trusted enough to go out on missions.

"Him?" Amelia looked less than pleased. It seemed that he had made a lasting bad impression on the new girl.

"Oh thanks" he said sarcastically.

"James, I'd like you to take Amelia on a tour of the house after breakfast in the morning. Since you're going to be working together I think that it is important that you both get to know each other. Her bedroom is next door to yours, you both share the bathroom that connects those rooms."

"Ok" James wasn't effected by this, this just gave him a chance to figure out this strange girl who was unaffected by his charms. She was a puzzle to him, and oh how he loved a challenge.


	4. Discoveries

**A/N: **Hello! Tis me again did you miss me, i did try to update sooner but school is a terrible thing that needs to die and then i would have so much more time on my hands to write these wonderful things. anyhoo im juggling 9 fics all at once so you know bear with me. Right then...on with the fic!

Thanks to My-heart-has-turned-to-ash; Nightgirl25 and Koxi for your reviews they mean a lot to me.

**Disclaimer: **Alas twas not to be

* * *

Chapter 4 - Discoveries

"Thierry, I know what we have to do to make Amelia the wildpower. It was one of the reasons that Hunter wanted me so badly. I was the key, or one of them at least."

"What are you talking about Izzy?" he asked leaning towards her across the desk eyes curious.

"She must become one with the dark, Hunter figured out what it meant. It meant taking the single surviving female heir of the dragons and the single surviving true male heir of the vampires and having them both change the wildpower to bring them into their powers." she paused "if she is to help us then she can no longer remain human. She must be changed by Delos and I."

"So she really is the wildpower then. And we can help her become what she needs to be?" he asked excited now.

"If she isn't then the stress of trying to become both will kill her."

"No" he whispered eyes wide.

"We have to be sure of who she is Thierry, for the sake of our souls."

X

_It was he, she was certain. It was happening again, she was watching as the Nightworlders continued to kill her family in front of her very eyes trying to provoke a reaction out of her. And she had tired, by god she had tried. Her own arms had been ripped to shreds by her nails and blood flowed freely down her skin._

_She knew what came next, knew the inevitable. Now they would bring in Chris, he had been there when they had captured her and so now he was forced to die because of something she couldn't do. Because she couldn't save him. But as his face became visible Amelia visibly stiffened. It was no longer Chris._

_In this nightmare they had brought in James._

_For some reason it hurt all the more to watch James being ripped to shreds calling out her name begging her to help him while she could do nothing, nothing but sob as her life was ripped away from her. It was strange she had only known the boy less than a day._

_What had shocked her the most was at the end he whispered something that Chris never had. _

"_I love you"_

X

When Amelia woke the next morning there was no gorgeous shifter sleeping by her bedside, and no matter how much she would deny it she could not help the fact that she had not been fully repulsed by his blatant flirting. Although this was probably a good thing because the disturbing images that she had witnessed in her latest nightmare were still all too fresh.

Sighing as she swung her legs over the side of the bed she got up and padded over towards the en suite. She was happy that they had gone and fetched her clothes and was no comfortable in her checky pj bottoms and an old Paramore top from a long ago attended concert.

She showered quickly, not staying to lounge in the feel of the hot water as much as her tired body wanted too. She had not experienced such luxury in so long a time. Getting out she dressed, unawares of the person that had entered behind her. At least not until she turned to put her hair up in the mirror and froze in anger, horror and humiliation.

X

James was having a particularly good morning, with nothing to do but wait for Amelia to awake. So with this in mind he returned to his room planning to go through the en suite and to her room to see if she was up yet; and if not then he would just have to…accidentally awaken her.

So when he quietly opened the door from his room to the bathroom he had not expected to see what he saw. Amelia stood in the bathroom, just pulling up a pleated skirt she had chose for the day. Her back was quite bare to him however as she was only half dressed but evidently had not realised that he was there. Her skin was smooth and without a blemish. Her hair was darkened by the water and was dripping on to her back. He watched openly, as a drop of water rolled down the curve of her spine.

Then much to his disappointment she pulled on a top and turned to face him. Her facial features went through such a rapid change of emotion that he was quite surprised that she didn't not faint but eventually they settled on shocked anger.

"H-how long have you been there!" she spluttered.

"Oh, long enough" he grinned wolfishly at her deliberately letting his eyes slide up and down her body. "I must say I preferred it the other way."

"You are despicable" she ground out.

"But you love me" he grinned cheekily before sighing at her continuing glower. "do not worry, I saw nothing." sighing once more he said rather upset "believe me, I didn't"

"What are you doing here"

"This is my bedroom too you know, and I came to get you, I am supposed to be showing you around now after all."

"Oh, yes. Of course." she seemed to have completely forgotten about their little outing for which he was not at all happy about. He had rather hoped that he had at least made a lasting impression on her. This one was certainly going to be a challenge.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes just a moment" and she finished twisting her wet hair into something before nodding at him and following her out of his room. Although he had the feeling he wished they'd just stayed in his room.

X

A couple of hours later after a thorough tour of the whole house Amelia had asked if she might return to the library. James had of course consented, how could he not, but it seemed that he was required to accompany her to the library. Then for the rest of the day.

How annoying, it was like being stalked.

But, she decided, he did have his uses, and being about a head taller than her certainly came in handy when she had decided that a bit of Jane Austen was exactly what she needed. However when she finally located a copy of Pride and Prejudice, it was on the very top shelf. Quite out of her reach.

James had graciously offered his assistance which she would have been a fool not to accept but when he was reaching for it he was standing so close behind her that she could feel the heat of him through her clothes and as he brought the book down his hand brushed hers. Their first skin on skin contact of her arrival. A spark of electricity shot down her arm and she stumbled backwards, into him.

She had heard enough of first encounters to know what this could possibly mean and so she had hurried away from him but he had not been so easily deterred from his mission.

During her frantic babbling about him joining the boys outside for a game of football perhaps she had cut her finger while flipping through the book. Pausing for a moment in her onslaught of words shocked into silence perhaps she had held up her finger and they had both just stared at it. Until she had felt foolish and tried to move it.

She was not quick enough, and his hand shot out and caught her wrist. Her eyes had found his and they had stared at each other. She had grown more and more alarmed as the world had taken on a red-ish hue and everything seemed to drop away.

There was only one thing this could be, but Amelia would deny it to her dying breath; and so she had snatched up her book and all but fled the library leaving James shocked and alone in her horror filled wake.


	5. Acceptance and Denial

**A/N: **Hello! It's been awhile hasn't it but don't worry, I'm back safe and sound with another chapter. It's my birthday on Thursday so I wanted to get everything posted as my last mass post of 15! And I have a lot of exams this week so I dunno when I'll be able to post next. Anyway, enough about me...On with the show!

I'd just like to say thanks to Koxi and Nightgirl25 for your reviews your both amazing and this chapter goes out to you.

**TO BE CLEAR, THIS IS NOT JAMES FROM JAMES AND POPPY, THIS IS A DIFFERENT JAMES, MY JAMES IS A SHAPESHIFTER. WHEN I THOUGHT OF THE NAME I HAD COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE JAMES IN THE FIRST BOOK SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION THIS MAY HAVE CAUSED.**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I am not yet talented enough, actor or writer, to pass off these characters as my own. Just you wait though! You'll be writing about my books! Lol

* * *

Chapter 5 - Acceptance and Denial

Amelia was certainly right about one thing, Ash, Quinn, Delos, Morgead, Thorn and James were playing football outside, but everything had frozen when they had chanced a look into the library and witnessed what occurred between Amelia and James. All having Soulmates they were accustomed to the signs.

"Oh dear God" said Quinn the black and white ball now limp in his fingers.

"This is Thorn and Izzy all over again" sighed Ash before dramatically crying "WHY GOD WHY!"

"If he's anything like me then this is going to be hell for the poor guy." said Thorn not even bothering to protest against what Ash had said knowing that it was true.

"Should we go and…I dunno comfort him?" James asked (there are two if you recall Poppy's James)

"Will all our successful soulmate stories not make him more depressed than he looks now?" asked Morgead glancing back at James who was now slumped on the table, head in his hands.

"Successful my arse" snorted Ash "despite my undying love and devotion for Mary-Lynette and the fact that she is here I'm still not sure she loves me back. Can you call that successful?"

"I'm not going to declare myself if that's what you wanted from that little speech." said Mary-Lynette coming up behind them, with all the other soulmates not far behind her.

Ash attempted to fake surprise

"Oh don't try and pull that" chided Mary-Lynette good naturedly "You knew I was there."

"True" he said pulling her in by the waist for a kiss but she batted him away.

"No! No! Gossip first kisses later." Ash pouted but gave in.

"Well James and Amelia are soulmates which they just discovered in the library and they were all still for a moment and then Amelia ran out and James is still in there now." he said all in one breath. Ever the gossip.

"Oh dear. Do you think we should go and see her?" asked Poppy.

"Well, I don't think she'll enjoy being alone and confused." said Maggie, ever the diplomat. "I'm going to see her" she turned and marched off quickly followed by the girls and Ash.

"Just the girls Ash dear, why don't you go and see James? We can meet up and discuss what we know later."

"Good idea, you know I'm getting de ja vu here" he looked pointedly a Thorn who huffed and lead the way into the library.

X

"Love is in the air, du du du du du du Love is in the aiiiir" Ash burst into the library, thinking back this probably wasn't the best way to approach the situation. But it was Ash, what could we expect?

"Shut. Up" growled James from where his blonde head of hair was the only thing you could see of his head.

"Someone's touchy"

"Get out!"

"Listen mate we know what happened with Amelia and mate I just wanted to let you know she cant resist for ever. You'll get her someday. I mean I waited years for Izzy." Thorn said moving forward.

"What thing with Amelia? Nothing happened with Amelia!"

"Dude, we saw it through the window. You're soulmates."

"We, are not soulmates, we're barely even mates. I feel nothing for her besides a mild gratitude for helping to save the world, that's if she does save it I mean she might not even be the right one!"

"You're babbling. I know you babble when you lie." Morgead smirked "just admit it mate we wont think anything less of you in case you hadn't noticed all our soulmates have got us tied around their little finger."

"Let me tell you so that you can get it in your thick heads. I do not love Amelia, I do not want to be with her in anyway and SHE IS NOT MY SOULMATE!"

Far from being discouraged Delos became all prince like and smirked "but James, you didn't say you don't like her."

James' eyes turned cold as he stormed off out of the door and into the grounds.

"He totally wants her" said Ash, receiving a smack off all the others, despite the fact that they agreed with him.

X

"Amelia?" Maggie glanced back before gently knocking on the door hearing a muffled 'come in'

"Ah, I see you've brought the cavalry with you too" she attempted a smile but it kind of slid of her face. If that makes sense.

"Honey, we know" said Izzy gently and that was all it took.

Amelia's face scrunched up and then she let out a hiccupping sob clasping her hand to her mouth trying in vain to hold them back. Mother mode seemed to switch on in all the girls and they rushed forward all at once to help her.

"I just can't go through it again" she whispered, the girls exchanged a questioning glance.

"Go through what dear?" asked Maggie with an arm around her shoulders.

"My nightmares, every night are the same. I see them kidnapping us, taking us away and when I couldn't do what they wanted they tortured my family. Pulled them apart all the while I was watching and they screamed at me for help. I could do nothing I tried oh how I tired I practically shredded my arms blood was everywhere I didn't know if it was mine or theirs, then they brought in Chris. My boyfriend of the time. But last night they didn't bring in Chris, they brought in James a-and he told me he loved me." she sobbed "I don't want that to happen to him. He's my soulmate, it would make everything so much worse. I don't want my heartbroken again." she broke down before regaining her composure and wiping her now puffy red eyes.

"SHE IS NOT MY SOULMATE!" there was a kind of strangled gasp throughout the room.

"Honey he wont mean that I mean me and Thorn we were like this all the time and look at us now" Izzy quickly tried to reassure her.

"No, no this is a good thing. He doesn't want me and I don't want him. We can make this work. It doesn't have to be this way." she looked resolved. The girls exchanged a look that clearly said.

It is not a good thing. He does so do you. It wont work and Yea it does.


	6. Testing Testing 123

**A/N: **I'm sorry that it has been so long! Far too much is going on and I don't know when I'll next be able to update because I have all my exams soon and hectic does not even begin to cover it! I have an art exam in two weeks...I can't draw! Yup, I'm screwed. Anyway on with the story, I hope you all enjoy it :D

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers Nightgirl25 and Koxi thank you so much :D

**Disclaimer: **See Previous Chapters :D

* * *

Chapter 6 - Testing, Testing, 123

Amelia had done her best to avoid James for the rest of that day, she had constantly had the girls with her acting as a sort of guard against him. Each had been offended by that outburst of his and had not been shy in telling him so. Several times he had tried to approach her already and each time their glares had sent him scurrying.

"He is supposed to be my guide you know, he might have something to say other than he does not love me." she sighed as they sat down for dinner, again surrounding her.

"We do not care what he has to say for clearly he isn't allowed to say it." and so it went for most of the day until the time came that Thierry needed her. She had agreed to stay on for now, just so they could get passed their precious tests and be done with it.

She arrived in his office when he had told her too, managing to convince her guard that they would not be needed inside Thierry's office and that she would be perfectly safe from James in there.

Oh how wrong she was.

For right there inside the room, waiting for her it seemed, was James, his arms casually folded over his chest. Thierry looked up from his work and smiled as she walked in but she didn't remove her wide eyes from James's until Thierry coughed loudly.

"Right, good afternoon Amelia, we are here for your first test in order to see if you are the wildpower." she scoffed but he continued "Now, there is nothing you have to do except relive a few memories, we are going to look at your time with the Nightworlders today and tomorrow we are going to go further back, into past lives."

She had frozen at the thought of her time with the Nightworlders, it was not a pleasant part of her life. "W-what is he doing here?" she asked shakily sitting down in the seat carefully, gulping.

"James has very kindly offered his telepathic skills and he will then relay what he discovers back to me. It is all very simple.

_The only way I could corner you Tiger _he thought at her shrugging lightly across the room.

"Okay" she said faintly, feeling sick as he sat down in front of her. Knowing that by the end of this she probably would be bringing up lunch.

X

James placed his fingers gently against her temple and closed his eyes, her skin was warm and she smelt of Lavender, he had never noticed that before. It wasn't too hard for him to find her mind, it was bright and curious but with a thick iron wall erected around it.

Feeling my presence however Amelia opened her mind and allowed him inside and what he saw shocked him. It was split firmly into three sections.

Her childhood was stored in a place of great light, this was perhaps the biggest section and passing it by he saw glimpses of her as a child playing with boys in her street of being given piggy backs by her father.

Then there was the present day, it was all sharp angles and rough edges, it reminded him of a diamond but this was a cold, ice diamond not something to go near and so he didn't look as he passed.

Instead he headed to the furthest away storage of memories which was a gruesome sight to behold, blood dripped slowly into a pool that never seemed to grow and screams echoed through it cries and sobs.

Stopping at one particularly large memory it looked like he had found what he was looking for and so, he watched it.

He wished he hadn't.

"_Let go of me, please! I don't know who you are or what you want but please! Let me go!" a younger version of Amelia was being dragged into a room separated by a sheet of glass from another room. In which evidently sat her mother, father, sister and Chris. She ran to the glass but was soon pulled away._

_Then the torture began, they taunted her telling her to save her family trying to force her into revealing her power but it was to no avail. She clawed at her arms, drawing far too much blood. They wouldn't stop no matter how she begged they wouldn't stop._

_It started with her father and he begged her as they killed him slowly, painfully. He truly believed that his daughter could save him but she couldn't, she didn't know how._

_This went on and on until there was no one left and she was crying great heaving sobs that wracked her petite frame and he could sense the determination that suddenly entered her mind._

_She would never let them win._

Gasping as he stumbled back he tried to withdraw but something wouldn't let him and he was drawn back into what had to be a dream of those events but what he was shocked to see was that when Chris was brought up, it was not Chris at all. But himself.

What shocked him even further was the words he uttered before he died in that dream:

"I love you"


End file.
